


Koty

by Drago



Category: Lin - Fandom, Phantasmagoria
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo czasami nawet Kisaki może mieć dosyć, a przecież Riku kolekcjonuje porzucone koty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koty

**_Koty_ **

Czym był kot? Zwierzęciem działającym zgodnie z instynktem, małym drapieżcą. Po to kupuje się koty, by były zwierzętami. Nie miały słuchać. Pewnie, wyczuwały nastrój właściciela, ale miały to gdzieś dopóki nie działa im się krzywda. Teoretycznie o tym wiedział, podświadomie spodziewając się czegoś innego.  
Nie kupił swoich kotów, tylko przygarnął. I dobrze, przynajmniej nie musiał płacić za w gruncie rzeczy bezmyślne zwierzę.  
Mimo to jego życie kręciło się wokół kotów. Reszta była tylko dodatkiem, bo ludzie uznali, że on woli od nich koty. Nawet nie próbował im tłumaczyć, iż jest inaczej, koty same przyszły, a ludzie sami odeszli nie pozostawiając mu wyboru.  
Przyzwyczaił się do tego, że rzadko dostaje to, na czym mu zależy, więc koty przyjął ze stoickim spokojem. Zresztą, zawsze miał tendencję do opiekowania się tym, co zostało odrzucone przez innych.  
Działając według tego schematu był też w stanie pogodzić się z myślą, że Kisaki nigdy nie będzie jego. Tylko czasami, późno w nocy, gdy prawie całe miasto spało, bolało jakby ktoś go przypiekał, piekło całe ciało. Na szczęście zdarzało się to coraz rzadziej. Mógł ze spokojem przyglądać się Rame, gdy ten przytulał Matsuurę lub Kaoru, który władczym gestem obejmował ramiona basisty i prowadził w nieznane Riku miejsce. Znosił nawet nieświadomego Juna, który dosłownie wdrapywał się na producenta, nazywając go starszym bratem.  
Wokalista wiedział, że zdradza go uśmiech. Zrezygnowane, smutne wygięcie warg. Kąciki ust wyglądały tak, jakby grawitacja ciągnęła je ku ziemi.  
Oczywiście to, że akceptował swoje życie nie znaczyło, że nie miał marzeń. Pozwalał sobie na nie, stanowiły swego rodzaju rozrywkę, gdy leżał w łóżku nie mogąc zasnąć. Tematów do rozmyślań nie brakowało.  
Na przykład: czy Kisaki jest jak jego koty?

X X X X X X X X

Kisaki był jak kot.  
Kot, gdy po raz pierwszy znalazł się na balkonie Riku, miał problemy ze wzrokiem, był niedożywiony, porzucony i niekochany. Drapał, gryzł, a po jakimś czasie zrozumiał, że znów ma dom i że ten właściciel nigdy go nie zostawi, bo obaj siebie potrzebowali, by móc normalnie egzystować.

Na wspólnej imprezie UnderCode producent najpierw wygłosił krótką mowę, a potem usiadł przy jednym ze stolików, sam. I zaczął pić.   
Kenji obserwował go kątem oka, sącząc powoli piwo. Wypicie jednej szklanki zajęło mu dwie godziny, był samochodem. W tym samym czasie basista wlał w siebie ogromne ilości alkoholu. Mimo to nie stracił przytomności, tylko patrzył płaczliwie w stronę wokalisty. Blondyn w odpowiednim momencie wyciągnął go z sali.   
Na korytarzu starszy uczepił się jego ramienia i nie chciał iść. Usiedli więc pod ścianą i Kisaki zaczął płakać.  
Nie „po męsku”, roniąc kilka łez. Nie. Opuścił głowę i płakał bez skrępowania, jedynym wydawanym przez niego odgłosem był odgłos gwałtownie chwytanego powietrza.   
Po raz pierwszy, odkąd Riku poznał Tadashi’ego, wyglądał on żałośnie i słabo. Wokalista pochylił się ku niemu i usłyszał ciche: „już nie mogę”.   
W tym momencie postanowił, że zajmie się starszym i z tym postanowieniem zawołał Matoi’ego, który pomógł mu przenieść Matsuurę do samochodu.  
Kenji pojechał do domu, który zostawili mu rodzice i który przez większą część roku stał pusty. Na miejscu od razu skierowali się do łazienki, gdzie Kisaki zaczął zwracać spożyte trunki. Młodszy przytrzymywał jego włosy zupełnie nie przejęty faktem, iż ktoś przy nim wymiotuje. Gdy producent skończył, Riku napuścił wody do wanny, rozebrał go, zajął się myciem czerwono-czarnych włosów. Nieświadomie mycie przekształciło się w coś w rodzaju masażu, Kenji nie mógł się powstrzymać przed dotykaniem kruchego, bladego ciała. Opamiętał się dopiero, gdy starszy zaczął mruczeć coś o podatkach.  
Szybko skończył, zaprowadził go do sypialni, przygotował łóżko i położył do niego już prawie śpiącego Matsuurę. Sam zasnął obok, zwinięty w kłębek, z ręką zasłaniającą twarz.

X X X X X X X X

Od razu po przebudzeniu poznał, że pokój, w którym się znajdował, nie należał do niego. Nie musiał otwierać oczu, powietrze pachniało zupełnie inaczej, a pościel była z innego materiału. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że Riku gdzieś go zabrał, ale nie mówił gdzie.  
Był nagi, na krześle obok łóżka leżały czyste bokserki i ciemnoczerwona yukata.  
Blondyna znalazł w kuchni, przygotowywał śniadanie ubrany tak jak on, w yukatę, tyle że jego była błękitna.  
\- Ohayo.  
\- Ohayo - odpowiedział młodszy, nie odwracając się od przygotowywanej sałatki.  
\- Gdzie jesteśmy?  
\- W domu moich rodziców.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Bo chcesz, bym ci pomógł. Zadzwoniłem do UnderCode, nie musisz na razie wracać. Zostaniemy tutaj, powinni sobie bez ciebie przez chwilę poradzić.  
Swoją zgodę przekazał milczeniem. Przyglądał się krzątającemu mężczyźnie zastanawiając jednocześnie, na jak wielkiego idiotę musiał wyjść w jego oczach.  
Zjedli w ciszy, co zaskoczyło basistę. Riku był... inny.

W domu nie było innych ubrań niż yukaty. Starszy wybrał sobie dwie, jedną z motywem kwiatów, a drugą z ogromnym motylem wyszytym na plecach. Kenji musiał go uświadomić, że akurat te yukaty należały do jego matki. Tadashi zaśmiał się tylko nie zmieniając zdania.  
Unikali tematu pracy, muzyki w ogóle. Wyczyścili kominek i palili w nim wieczorami, wpatrując się w żółte płomienie. Riku starał się nie patrzeć na producenta, od drugiej nocy spali w różnych sypialniach.   
Marzenia stały się uciążliwe, stały się fantazjami i czasami łapał się na tym, że myśli o wyjeździe jak o czymś więcej, niż odpoczynku.

X X X X X X X X

\- Dlaczego mi pomagasz?  
\- Bo ty mi pomogłeś.  
„A potem zostawiłeś”, ale tego już nie dodał, nie chcąc niszczyć kruchej więzi, która ich łączyła.  
On nie planował zostawić starszego. Nie mógł bez niego żyć, tak jak bez kotów. Bo Tadashi też był kotem.  
I Riku był kotem, który rozpaczliwie szukał pana.

X X X X X X X X

\- To dlatego, że jestem sam - wyznał pewnej nocy basista, gdy skończyli oglądać film.- Ludzie uważają, że ja ich nie chcę, nie potrzebuję.  
Uśmiechał się, ale jego ręce lekko drżały, gdy wyjmował z odtwarzacza płytę.  
\- Każdy potrzebuje ludzi.  
\- Tak, każdy.  
Basista znów wyglądał na bezbronnego i zagubionego, choć mogła to być wyobraźnia blondyna, która chciała mu podsunąć inną, lepszą rzeczywistość.  
Położył dłoń na odkrytym udzie Matsuury, czekając na jego sprzeciw. Przesunął palce aż do biodra starszego, a gdy ponownie nic nie usłyszał, odważył się spojrzeć w jego ciemne oczy. Nie zrozumiał.  
Był ostrożny, delikatnie zsunął yukatę ze szczupłych ramion, na nowo zachwycając się ciałem Kisaki’ego. Ujął jego lewą dłoń, z odciskami od gry na basie, zaczął zlizywać, scałowywać z jego skóry nagromadzone przez lata zmartwienia. Przyssał się do miejsca, w którym wyczuł puls, zostawiając tam swój znak.  
Tadashi jęknął cicho, gdy młodszy zajął się prawą stroną klatki piersiowej, przesuwał językiem po konturach wytatuowanego tam motyla.  
Kenji nie oczekiwał, iż drugi mężczyzna wykaże jakąkolwiek inicjatywę, sam chciał jedynie dawać. Patrzenie, smak, wystarczyły mu do szczęścia, więc kiedy basista pociągnął go na siebie, między swoje rozchylone nogi, przez chwilę nie wiedział co robić.  
Pulsująca delikatnym ciepłem męskość otarła się o jego penisa, aż do tego momentu nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze swojego podniecenia. Uniósł się na łokciach, powoli poruszając biodrami.  
Starszy syknął zniecierpliwiony i zerwał z niego ubranie, patrząc przy tym niemal wyzywająco, prawie jak Kisaki.  
Riku sięgnął po oliwkę do ciała, jedyny płyn w zasięgu wzroku. Rozprowadził trochę na swojej męskości, odsuwając się lekko. Dawał w ten sposób do zrozumienia, że on zrobi wszystko, może się nawet wycofać i już nigdy o tym nie wspominać.  
Starszy odrzucił wszystkie te propozycje, opuszczając powieki i patrząc na partnera spod długich rzęs.  
Kenji wsunął w niego najpierw jeden, potem dwa palce, powoli go przygotowując.  
Czerwonowłosy zadrżał, spiął mięśnie brzucha, po chwili rozluźnił i poruszył biodrami, zachęcając do sięgnięcia głębiej.  
Młodszy zabrał palce. Jednym ruchem wszedł w przygotowane ciało. Nie zatrzymał się, wykonywał mocne pchnięcia, wyrywając z ust basisty krótkie, urwane westchnienia.  
Nagle Kisaki otworzył oczy, oparł się na prawej ręce, uda przycisnął do bioder kochanka i po chwili to on był na górze, a Riku leżał zaskoczony obrotem wydarzeń.  
Matsuura uśmiechnął się, trochę ironicznie, i nadał nowy rytm.  
Unosił się i opadał dbając o to, by penis wokalisty cały czas ocierał się o jego prostatę. Nie wiedział, czy nogi drżą mu ze zmęczenia, czy jest to wynik stymulacji.  
Kenji złapał niezadowolone spojrzenie Tadashi’ego, uniósł pytająco brwi. Starszy westchnął, pochylił się i pocałował go, ignorując wbijające mu się w wargi kolczyki.  
Gdy pogłębili pocałunek, obaj się uśmiechnęli, każdy z innego powodu, choć chodziło o to samo.  
Wbrew swoim założeniom, Kenji doszedł pierwszy, czerwonowłosy zaciskał na nim mięśnie pilnując, by całe ciepło rozlało się w jego ciele.  
Riku, z błyszczącymi oczami, oparł kochanka o poduszki i zsunął się w dół.  
Nie miał w tym wielkiej wprawy, ale starszy nie potrzebował wiele, jedynie impulsu, dotyku.  
Z jego ust padło krótkie, ciche „Kenji”. Doszedł, zaciskając palce na włosach młodszego.  
Blondyn oparł się o gorące, lepkie udo. Tadashi gładził go po głowie, twarzy, karku, ścierając znalezione tam krople potu.

X X X X X X X X

\- Czy pozbywasz się niektórych.. kotów?- Zapytał kilka tygodni później Matsuura.  
\- Nie.  
\- A ten czarny...  
\- One nie są moje. Trzymam je na balkonie i tylko od nich zależy, czy zostaną. Czarny najwyraźniej znalazł lepsze miejsce, lepszego właściciela. Zawsze mają wybór. 


End file.
